Eric Horvitz
Eric Horvitz (Numbuh 3rd-Teen) is the 10-year-old son of Numbuh 13 (Billy Horvitz) and Numbuh 11-Teen (Eliza Cherrybush) in Gamewizard's universe. He works at Sector L as Melody's assistant. He sometimes trips and has bad luck, but not as much as Numbuh 13. Nextgen Series His first appearance was in the one-shot "Date?", congratulating Melody on her news segment. He then asked Melody if she would come over tomorrow night and watch Transformers 3, to which she agreed. He then laughed nervously and walked clumsily out, making Melody laugh and him blush. In The Son of Evil, when Sector L came to Ashland Park to interview Cheren (not knowing he was secretly Nerehc Onu), he attacked them and flicked Eric upside the head, then pushed him down. Eric went with the others to the Canyon of Miracles to stop Nerehc. In Anthony Ant, Eric was at Moonbase with Melody, and began to record Melody and the shrunken Anthony, when she began a report on the latter. In Operation: SCARY, Eric dressed as a Cylon for Halloween, then became one for real when the Curse of Monsters was spread. He was then attacked by the creator of Battlestar Galactica, but was saved when the creator and a werewolf hunter (who was chasing Columbine) shot each other. In The Great Candied Adventure, Eric and friends were shocked to hear Cheren's news of the Apocalypse, but especially Melody. In Legend of the Seven Lights, to help calm Melody down, Eric and Danny sailed her out to the middle of the ocean for a swim. Eric had packed their swimsuits, but Mel and Danny already dove in as they were, disappointing Eric at not getting to see Melody in a particular swimsuit. An atomic bomb sent by Sheldon J. Plankton suddenly crashes into the sea and explodes, and Eric is washed away on his ship away from Melody and Danny. Eric ends up in Mermaid Swamp, where he is captured by the poisonous mermaids. He greets Melody and Danny when they are captured in the swamp, but after Melody proves herself as the Ocean Princess, Ineptune tells the mermaids to release them. Ineptune shows them around the swamp, and the current monstrous state of Manaphy. When they go to Hideout Helm, Klubba takes them to King K. Rool as he takes Eric and uses him for balloon-animal practice. In Seven Lights: The Last, Eric chooses not to go with his team to the First Dimension, but later comes to regret his decision as he asks Nebula to warp him there. He shows up to help Melody in the middle of her fight with Davy Jones, trying to stab the pirate with the Phantom Sword, only for Jones to prove stronger. Melody recovers in time to save her friend, and he remains by their side for the journey. In Field Day!, Eric participates in Too Hot, Too Cold. In The Fifth Emperor, when Yuta Asahina expresses admiration in Melody, but is rejected by her, Eric secretly spies on them, glaring at Yuta with darkness. However, he accepts Yuta into their team as they become the Firsthand Pirates and infiltrate Mobius on the Spying Eye submarine. In Pirate Wars, Eric mostly stays on the Spying Eye while his team ventures out into enemy territory. When they are captured by Moge-ko, Eric launches out of the submarine and onto her ship's deck, quickly rescuing his team before Moge-ko knocks him out in one hit. During the raid on Hideout Helm, Eric accidentally confronts Klubba, who recognizes his old balloon animal buddy. Klubba offers to fake beating up Eric to protect him from the Krew, but Eric feels offended and decides he's tired of being a weakling sidekick. Klubba respects his decision and agrees to beat him up properly. Eric evades his attacks and uses nearby TNT barrels to damage Klubba, and he is lucky enough to defeat the Kremling as he is KO'ed himself. Non-Canon Gamewizard submitted Eric to Divagirl362 when she needed OCs for her story, Operation: RUNAWAY. He went with Melody and Danny when they received a call from Noah Gilligan, telling them to come over and discuss something. Battles *Sector L vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Eric vs. Cylon hunter (one-sided). *Melody Jackson vs. Davy Jones (assisted). *Field Day! **Too Hot, Too Cold *Mogeko Palace Rescue. *Eric Horvitz vs. Klubba. Relationships Melody Jackson Eric is Melody's assistant and he has an obvious crush on her. Melody also finds him cute. Yuta Asahina Eric does not favor Yuta, thinking him as a rival to Melody's affection, but as Melody holds her own negative opinion on him, he is comfortable with him in their team. Billy Horvitz Billy is Eric's father. He inherited his bad luck from him, but not as much. Eliza Cherrybush Eliza is Eric's mom. He's into archaeology and dresses like her. Appearance He wears a redish orange shirt with pockets, like his mom, khaki gray shorts, brown shoes, short brown hair, and has glasses and two buck teeth like both of his parents. Gallery Teenage Eric.png|Eric (13 years old) Personality Eric is a very sheepish nerd who can't help himself around pretty girls, like Melody. He gets angry when cuter boys flirt with Melody, and she flirts back. Having watched Melody in action for a long time and amazed by her strength, Eric wholeheartedly admits to being a coward and a weakling, to where he even chose not to go with his team to the First Dimension as he would just slow them down. Regardless, after they left, Eric felt bad about not going and decided to hurry to their side. Just as well, in spite of his own admitted weakness, he vowed to accompany Melody to face any danger no matter how great or powerful. He has reached a point where, if confronted by a strong enemy, he is willing to take their beating head-on instead of running away (except as a strategic maneuver). Abilities Eric is very physically weak, and usually gets pushed around by stronger enemies a lot. His main strength seems to be recording, but he trips around on his own shoelaces a lot. In combat, he mostly wields 4x4 weapons. However, Eric claims to have his mom's animal-like instincts, which is how he was lured into Mermaid Swamp. Stories He's Appeared *Date? *Operation: RUNAWAY (non-canon) *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! (cameo) *The Fifth Emperor (cameo) *Pirate Wars Trivia *Eric is voiced by Billy West, who does his father. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Sector L Members